What Happened Next
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: Why did the SeaQuest crew return to Earth? What happened to Hyperion after the battle? What happened to Lucas and Dagwood? This is my version of what happened next. One Shot. R and R please.


What Happened Next

**What Happened Next**

**A One Shot SeaQuest Story**

"Captain Bridger, welcome back to the SeaQuest." Captain Hudson told the aged man who walked through the shuttle bay doors.

"It's good to be back." Nathan Bridger told the man. "I appreciate the opportunity to have my boat back. Who knows what you've done with it for a whole year."

"If it's all the same to you, you can have the boat and its crew. This crew has been driving me up the walls with all their stunts and smart remarks." The man wiped his bald head as he picked up a bag next to him. "I now give over command of the SeaQuest to you, Captain Bridger." With that Captain Hudson climbed down the ladder into the launch.

"About time he left." A voice said from beside Bridger. Turning the old man saw Commander Ford leaning against a pillar.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that the entire crew didn't try to have him leave." Bridger told the African American with a straight face.

Ford shook his head. "Oh no, we would never do anything like that." Ford grinned. Going towards the older man the two gave each other a manly hug and started laughing. "Actually, the plan worked like a charm!"

The Pal at Ford's side suddenly made its presence known. "Commander Ford, the crew would like it very much if you stopped hogging the Captain all to yourself."

"Alright Tony, we're on our way to the Bridge." Ford sighed as he led the way to the maglev.

"So how has the crew been?" Nathan asked as sat down.

"They've been alright; they've even managed to hang on to their sanity while Captain Hudson was at the helm." Ford leaned his head back. "The man is impossible, he expected us to know everything that happened during the ten years we were gone."

"Oh, and how does he expect you to know something when weren't even on the same planet?" Bridger asked.

"I don't know, possibly the same way he expects us to know how we all came back to life. I mean I remember dying, but I woke up in a shower here on Earth." Ford's face adopted a quizzical look.

"I know what you mean, I suddenly found a grandson on my island. By the way, he'll be arriving on the SeaQuest in three days, remind me to find a room for him." Bridger grinned.

"Aye aye, Sir. Anyways, I've wanted to ask Lucas about it, but he keeps avoiding me on that subject."

"Why Lucas?" Bridger asked.

"Because I sent him and Dagwood in the Stinger before I started the attack on the port. Dagwood's different too. It's like he understands and comprehends a lot more then he use to." Ford stepped out of the maglev and Nathan joined him.

"I guess talking to Dagwood and Lucas is high on my priority list." Nathan said as they waited for the Bridge doors to open. When they did they had to cover their ears from all the applause that received them. Miguel, Tim, Henderson, Brody, Tony, and Wendy all ran over to the Captain, pushing each other out of the way to get there first.

"Whoa you six, you'll all get a chance I don't intend to go anywhere." Just then Dagwood came up from behind and gave the Captain a hug.

"I'm very happy you've returned, Captain." With that the GELF turned and returned to his cleaning.

"Thank you Dagwood." The Captain looked at Jonathon and silently told him he knew what Ford was talking about. The next ten minutes were devoted to several hand shakes, hugs, and random comments from Tony such as, "Let's go up world and get drunk to celebrate!" These comments were usually accompanied with a slap on the head courtesy of Henderson. Finally the Captain asked where Lucas was. He had just assumed that the boy would come once he heard he was back.

"More than likely he's still in his cabin." Miguel answered. "Right before you came aboard he received a call on a secured line."

"That's like his second call this month!" Tony said. "Whoever this lady is, Lucas sure is lucky."

"How do you know it's a woman?" Henderson asked.

"Because he told me these calls were from a very special woman." Tony shrugged. "At least he's found someone." Just then Lucas ran into the room and practically glomped the captain.

"Welcome back!" Lucas said as the two hugged. "I glad you're back; this makes it so much easier."

"Makes what easier?" The Captain asked, but O'Neil interrupted.

"Captain Bridger, we have a call from Scott." The captain nodded and O'Neil put the image on screen.

"Welcome back Nathan!" Scott Calvin said as he appeared on the monitor.

"Yes, welcome back." Tobias added as he too appeared on the monitor.

"Why hello, Scott, Tobias. Can we do anything for you?" Nathan said as he sat in his chair.

"You mean Lucas didn't ask yet?" Scott looked at the boy who grinned sheepishly. "Oh well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go back for a visit?"

"Go back where?" Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"Hyperion." Was the answer that Scott gave. The whole crew from that time took a step back in shock.

"You mean the place is still there?" Nathan asked. "I thought for sure the war was over?"

"It is over Nathan. We've had peace of over ten years now." Tobias reassured him. "We just wanted to know if you wanted to come and see what your efforts helped accomplish." With a sly smile he added. "And find out how you guys found yourselves on Earth."

"Why not Captain?" Lucas said he crouched down next to the aged man. "We would get to see what we helped to build. And find some answers! We wouldn't be fighting, we would be exploring!"

"He's got a point Captain, and this time they're asking us." Ford said.

Looking around Nathan received head nods all around. "All right, I guess, it couldn't hurt to have a quick visit."

"Alright, everyone sit down and get ready. We're right over you, and ready to use our tractor beam to grab you." Scott said with a grin. "You got your dolphin?" A splash from the moon pool answered. "Alright, here we go." With a lurch, the SeaQuest came out of the ocean and began the bumpy hyperspace jump.

Looking at Lucas, Bridger just rolled his eyes at that boy's grin.

"Hello, and welcome to Hyperion." A tall pale man with white hair said as he greeted the crew of the SeaQuest. "I hope your trip wasn't too bad?"

"Actually it was a lot less bumpy then last time." Tony told him.

"Ah yes, you will have to thank your Mr. Wolencheck for that. In fact he's helped us with many of our technology advancements since the Great Overcome." The man said as he motioned towards Lucas.

"The Great Overcome is how what they called the last battle. This is Joner, he's the leader of the Hyperians." Going to stand next to Joner, Lucas continued. "After the Stinger ran out of fuel, Dagwood and I were left in a life raft in the middle of the Hyperion Sea. Members of the resistance found us while they were searching for survivors. Since then, Dagwood and I have helped them rebuild, and in return, they taught Dagwood and enabled us to bring you guys back to life."

"How exactly did you bring us back to life?" Nathan asked as he followed Joner through the hallways of the space port. The place was a light blue in color and resembled Earth.

"Believe or not Nathan, we didn't really die." Scott said coming up beside Nathan. "Apparently nothing really dies on Hyperion, it only stops moving and can be re-animated pretty easily."

"Exactly, but all of you were badly wounded from the battle. If we had re-animated you immediately you would have died again from the same injuries. We first had to heal your bodies, a process which can take very long while you are in that state."

"It can take ten years." Wendy said and Joner nodded. "But what about the rest of the crew? Only a few of us ended up back on Earth."

"The rest of your crew healed fairly quickly and decided to remain here on Hyperion." The group came to a wide pair of double doors and Joner and Lucas both stood in front of one door. "Now we would like you to look out at the world which your help enabled us to form." With that the doors were opened and the group stepped out.

What they saw, was Earth. The grass was green, the sky blue, trees all around, with gray buildings lining the streets. As they walked further out, they saw some children climbing a tree, while others were shopping in the buildings seen. People were all around and as they saw the SeaQuest crew they stopped and gathered around. All at once questions started flying from then asking how they were, if they arrived safely, all about there well being.

"Hey hey, settle down. Don't you guys trust that I got them to Earth safely?" Lucas asked.

"Of course we do, we just wanted make sure. After all it has been a year since you left Lucas." An Earth man said as he came out of the group. "Private Tama, at your service, Captain Bridger." The young man saluted and Bridger returned the salute.

"Tama, hey I remember you!" Tony said, "You helped out in the galley."

"Sure did Tony." Tama and Tony hugged a manly hug then hastily let go.

"What happened, why didn't you come back?" Tony asked his friend.

"Some of the old crew did go back, but the majority of us stayed. The people of Hyperion started to adopt some of our Earth culture. When we asked them why, they said they never really had a culture before. So we stayed to help them get back on their feet after the war, and some even married the Hyperians, like Lucas." This statement caused the crew of the SeaQuest to turn and stare at Lucas.

"You're married?" Miguel asked.

"Yep, I've got two kids too." Miguel had to be caught by O'Neil when he almost fainted.

"I couldn't believe it either." Tama said. "Come one, let's walk around the compound and I'll try to answer how many questions as I can."

The group started walking while Lucas and Tama took turns explaining the different aspects of the new Hyperion.

"While the SeaQuest was being fixed, Lucas worked with the last three scientists here on Hyperion. They were able to make huge leaps in technology from combining what was already known, with the SeaQuest." Tama explained after they had passed a worker crew who were building a bridge across a small river.

"This compound is only one of five large compounds that are all within a ten mile radius of each other. It's called H-01. After the war they took what was left of the old compound and built this one. Combined with my expertise we were able to make this the first operational self-sustaining town. All of the energy, food, clothing, everything is made here." Lucas said as he pointed all around him.

"Tobias was re-animated after two years, and he set up a school, teaching literature, how to speak English, math, everything. Now we have schools and colleges for everyone. Several jobs have become available from the schools as well. English has become the number one language here. When the first batch of SeaQuest survivors were re-animated, it was very difficult for them to learn the Hyperion language. So instead, the Hyperians just all learned English." Tama told the group with a chuckle.

"So Lucas, where's your family?" Wendy asked.

"They live on H-03. They called right before the Captain came on board and told me that they were on there way here." Lucas said, and then grinned. "And here they are."

"Daddy!" Screamed a little girl in a pink dress with her white hair pinned back in a braid. Lucas scooped up the girl.

"How's my little girl doing? Where's your mom?"

"I'm right here." A tall thin woman wearing a blue skirt with a white tank said as she came out of the crowd. In her arms she was holding a toddler in a blue jumper. Coming up to them she stood next to Lucas.

"Everyone I'd liked to introduce my wife, Lydia, and my kids. This is Alicia, she's six, and Jernom, he's three."

"It's very nice to meet you all. Lucas has told me so much about you, that I've been to wanting to meet you." Lydia smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you to. I can tell why Lucas would like you." Dr. Smith smiled. "You knew I was a psychic so you let me read you a bit, right?"

"Right, I didn't want to make a bad impression right off the bat. Now, I'm sorry to cut your tour short, but I bet you guys are starving." Lydia smiled when Tony's stomach growled loudly. "I thought so, why don't you guys come over to our house? It's only a ten minute maglev ride from here."

"I think we'll accept your offer." Nathan said and followed the small family towards the sea ports. Along the way Alicia managed to get a ride out of Dagwood. Dagwood picked up the girl and placed her on his shoulders. Lucas smiled.

"So, will you agree to be their uncle Dagwood?" Lucas asked apparently continuing a conversation from before.

"Why not, I love these kids to pieces already." Looking at Lydia Dagwood smiled. "Have you told Lucas yet?"

"Told me what?" Lucas looked at his wife who giving Jernom to Wendy.

"That you have more kids waiting for you at home." Lydia non-chantly.

"I have what!" Lucas stopped and looked at his wife like she'd grown two heads.

"After you left I found out that I was pregnant again." Lydia shrugged. "I had twins about three months ago."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Lucas practically yelled.

"If I told you, then I never would have gotten to see your face like that." The group had now reached the sea port and settled in for the short ride.

"Dagwood, you knew about this?" Lucas asked the gelf beside him.

"Yes, but Lydia told me I that couldn't say a word." Dagwood smiled. "Your face when she told you was priceless."

"Thank you Dagwood." Lydia said as she settled into her seat. The rest of the journey was silent except for the two children were amusing themselves with trying to play with Brody's rifle.

"Hey you two, that is not a toy!" Brody said for the tenth time as he took his rifle from the children.

"But we have one at home. Mommy makes me practice everyday with it." Alicia told Brody, her eyes meeting his.

Looking at Lydia, Brody's face held a quizzical look. "I thought this place was at peace. Why do you have a rifle? Better yet, why do you teach her how to use it?"

"Why does Earth, even though they are under the United Earth Oceans, who have supposed peace, still have armies and weapons?" Lydia smiled as she continued. "We do not know if all of our enemies are gone. For a couple of years now, troopers have been spotted all over the planet. Three of our underwater craft have been stolen, so we are aware that they have means to attack us with. We have to continue to fight for our peace. Same as you do on Earth. Peace is a great thing to have, but you have to be willing to continue fighting for it."

"Are you by any chance a person of high power?" Scott asked. "I ask this because you sound as if you are familiar with how to word and talk so people understand what you have to say."

"She is the representative for H-03. Basically she's the mayor of the compound." Tobias explained. "A very good one as well, H-03 is our main technologically advanced compound, partially due to Lucas's achievements." Lucas looked down at the floor. "But she makes sure that no one company tries to take control or sabotage the others. There are four major companies and six minor companies that operate in the compound."

"It isn't easy either, but we manage. My biggest job of all is being a mother. Four kids, with two still in diapers." Lydia gave a small chuckle as they maglev came to a stop. Stepping out the Earthlings was speechless. Much like the last compound this one had green grass and a blue sky, the buildings were gray and the place resembled Earth. Unlike the last one, this one had monitors every couple of feet stationed along the sidewalks. Each one showed a news broadcast of some sort. Kids could be seen riding hover boards along the sidewalks. Several of the sidewalks actually moved themselves, while others were just stationary.

Lydia gestured for the earthlings to follow as she led through the compound. Lucas was stopped several times by inhabitants who were happy to have him back. Soon the group came to the edge of the compound and a large modern Earth home could be seen encased by a brick wall surrounding the perimeter. Lucas opened the iron gate and closed it behind his guests.

"Lucas, honey, glad you're back!" An older lady called out. She and an elder Hyperians were planting in the garden. Getting to their feet, the two made their way to the group.

"Hi mom." Lucas told the woman as he hugged her. Turning to the group Lucas introduced her. "Everyone, this is my mother Cynthia." Gesturing at the Hyperians Lucas continued. "And this is Layla, Lydia's mother."

"It's good to see you Cynthia." Bridger told the woman as they shook hands. "What are you doing here? I could've sworn you weren't aboard the SeaQuest."

"You're right Captain; I wasn't aboard your boat. A few years after the SeaQuest disappeared a scouting party came from Hyperion to collect some supplies. I just happened to see them and confronted them. It was such a surprise to see Lucas that I fainted. I woke up aboard their ship and Lucas told me that I had to get off. Naturally I scolded him for his tone of voice and sternly told him that I wasn't going anywhere." Cynthia sighed. "So Lucas told the captain just to take off and bring me with them. I've been here ever since."

"I was too tired to argue with her." Lucas added. "She's been a great help to. She was a registered nurse on Earth. She helped put together the hospitals and train the staff. She now owns a small clinic about two blocks from here."

Cynthia smiled and the small group headed up to the house once again. Once inside, Layla and Cynthia went off to the kitchen to prepare lunch while the others made themselves comfortable in the spacious living room. Lydia went upstairs followed by Lucas and soon crying could be heard.

"Daddy made them cry." Alicia told Dagwood as she sat on his knee.

"That's okay, they don't know you're daddy yet, but they will." Dagwood answered.

"Here we go, ham sandwiches and assorted potato chips for everyone." Cynthia announced as she and Layla come into the room with huge laden trays. The group all help themselves.

"Save some for us!" Lucas cried as he and Lydia came into the room with a baby in their arms. Lucas reached down and snatched a chip, then tried to eat it without letting the baby get it.

"No Nate, you can't have the chip. Babies get milk." With that Lucas grabbed a bottle from his shirt pocket and gave it to the small boy.

"Nate?" Tony questioned through a mouth stuffed with sandwiches.

"It's short for Nathan." Lydia told him. "This girl right here is named Cal, a short version of Calvin."

"We wanted to name them after the two men who helped this planet." Lucas laughed. "Not that the rest of you didn't help, we just don't have enough kids. Alicia and Jernom are named after the first two presidents who wanted true peace for this planet, Alicia Sehn and Jernom Knio."

"Well, I feel very honored, thank you." Nathan took Nate and bounced him on his knee. "There is something I've been wondering about though Lucas. What are you going to do know? You can't possibly come back to Earth, but you do have a duty on Earth."

"Actually, Captain Bridger, we will be moving to Earth." Lydia told the captain. "I'm to be the first Hyperians ambassador to Earth. Its about time Earth started moving up in the universe."

"Sorry Nathan," Scott looked over at his life-long friend. "I guess my space missions will be stealing even more of your budget money."

"That's alright," Nathan sighed. "I'm just glad that everything turned out alright."

"Yeah, but there is one thing that's been bothering me." Ford spoke up.

"Oh what?" Lucas asked.

"If nothing really dies on this planet, then what about the troopers, aren't they still alive?" Ford questioned.

"No, we recovered as many of their bodies as we could and jettisoned them into space. Consequently enough, they were pulled into the sun's gravitational field and burned to crisps." Layla said in a soft voice tinged with amusement. "A fitting end for them in my opinion."

"Yes a very fitting end." Tony agreed. "So when are you guys moving?" Tony asked Lucas.

"Actually, we're hitching a ride back with you guys on the SeaQuest." Lucas told them. "The UEO expects us on Earth in two days."

"So we have two days to be tourists?" Henderson asked.

"Yep, and all of you will be staying here in our house. You have complete freedom to all of the compounds; our only request is that you take a pal with you." Lydia smiled. "The pals are equipped with tracking systems. It can be very easy to get lost in this world."

"We'll keep that in mind." Standing up Nathan worked the kinks out of his back. "Well Lucas, are you ready to show us what you've been up to for the past ten years?"

"You bet Captain." And the no longer teenager, but married, father of four Lucas Wolenczak led his guests out into the new world.

~**I don't SeaQuest only the original characters in this story. Please tell me what you thought of it. Thanks.~**


End file.
